


It all happened so fast

by NateA5



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nowhere near a fix it fic, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, TRoS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateA5/pseuds/NateA5
Summary: On the mission to rescue Chewie, two shots were fired. And both hit their target.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	It all happened so fast

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry in advance
> 
> Its 3am, english is not my first language and its my 2nd fanfic ive ever written... not the best conditions to write this i know.  
> Pls dont be too harsh on me, thank you.
> 
> I tried to stay very 'canon'. But we all know they're canon sooooooo

After getting Chewie, him, Finn and Poe ran to find a way out. Stormtroopers were coming from left and right but they had to keep going, shooting their way through.

"We need to find Rey!" Finn said in the middle of everything.

Chewie growled in agreement, while Poe tried to focus on keeping every corner clear for them.

"Well, we'll have to pick her up I guess." Poe answered stressed out "Not looking too rosy for us here."

Poe swoops around the next corner, shooting the next two stormtroopers in the corridor and immediately turned around covering the other side of the corridor. Finn and Chewie right behind him, catching up and pushing forward. As they reach the fallen Stormtroopers Finn slides one of their blasters to Chewie, who picks it up right away. "All clear." Poe says, going back to them, climbing over the bodies in white Armor.

The three run down the corridor, covering each other. Finn leads them downstairs to the next floor. "The hangar should be down here" Poe simply nods in respond and keeps pushing forward down the next hallway. As they reach another cross section, with poe leading the way, suddenly he hears a laser being shot from the left. Immediately Poe feels the burning Pain in his arm, as he gets pushed by the force of the bullet another shot was fired and with an intense pain in his upper chest, his head hits the ground and everything goes black. In the far distance he can still hear Finn screaming his name, before he passes out. 

Poe's eyes flutter open and he inhales heavily, immediately regretting waking up because even breathing hurts. So. Bad. 

"Poe! Poe!" He hears Finn call out. Its until then that Poe realises Finn's hand under his head and on his own hand. His own clutches his wound, which apparently got him right under his collarbone. With wide eyes he squints down to their bloody hands on his chest and exhales haltingly. "I- I'm-" Poe stutters, not being able to form a sentence. With every breath and every movement the pain increases. Finn also shushes him and says "Come on, poe. Let's get up and bring you to the ship. Come on." Finn tries to speak calmly as he notices how Poe's breathing starts to get faster. Finn's hand from under Poe's head slides down on his back und pushes him in a seated position first. Poe's groans in pain und squints his eyes. "It's gonna be okay. Come on." Finn says more in a hurry, because Chewie, who kept defending them and looking out growls. 

Poe pushes hard on his wound with his hand, as that would make it less painful and clenches his jaw. He opens his eyes again and he sees himself on his feet again. Heavily leaning on Finn and relying on his support. He hears Finn speaking to him but can't quit understand. Everything is blurry and muffled, as he desperately tries to keep his eyes open.

"Finn.." Poe breathes as he almost stumbles. Finn instantly holds him and kicks up their tempo "Its okay. I'm here! You're go-" Finn gets interrupted by Chewie, growling and pointing at the hangar.

Finn looks up and Poe slowly raises his head as well, his vision focusing on the Millenium Falcon. Poe gets some strength back and grabs Finn's leather vest tightly, which seems to get Finn's attention "Chewie quickly!" He understands immediately and leads the way on the hangar, right to the entrance of their Falcon. 

Poe can finally control his limbs a bit better than before, with Finn still supporting him immensely they follow Chewie quickly. Just as they reach the ramp that leads into the Falcon, shots were fired at them and Finn flinches hard. Poe stumbles and trips over the ramp, again falling to the ground. This time, because of Finn absorbing most of the fall, not hitting his head again. "Chewie get her ready!" Finn screams and almost drags Poe into the Falcon, the ramp closing behind them and the engine starting. 

In safety, Finn looks at Poe who is about to slip away again it seems and quickly pats his cheek, before lifting him up and laying him down on the next best table he could find. Poe tries to say something again to Finn but cant find the strength to fight the pain that much. "It's okay, poe. Don't talk. Please! Let me get meds" hectic Finn runs to the next med kit and returns in a running motion to Poe. 

Poe's found strength left him again, not being able to press on the wound anymore and breathing getting harder. "B-Buddy.." he nearly chokes out and coughs blood in the next moment, as Finn gets a compressed bandage pressing it onto his wound. 

"No.. God, no." Finn whispers and with his other hand gently strokes Poe's cheek, tears now crawling up his eyes. "I'm here. I'm- It's okay. We'll fix that. I dare you if you give up now Poe Dameron!" Finn's tone is getting somewhat angry, desperate. 

"I-" Poe tries again. He tries so hard. He has so much going through his mind he still needs to tell Finn. A tear escapes his eye, as he tries not to cough again. "Don't. C'mon Poe!" Finn removes his hand from Poe's cheek, to look through the med kit, panic reaching his mind.

Time stops as he feels Poe's hand on his wrist. His eyes travel to his wrist, stopping at the sight of Poe's bloody hand. Poe, with all the strength he got left in his body slowly moves Finn's hand onto his chest and Finn feels the ring of Poe's mother under his palm. He stares at his own hand as Poe lays his on top and ever so slightly grabs Finn's hand. His mind is going blank as he looks in Poe's dark eyes. His stare is as intense as ever and of course he gets lost. But this time he fights it.

Finn shakes his head slowly and his lips start shaking. Everything is silent now, the engines, the blasters, the fighting outside. 

Slowly Finn sits down, carefully turns his hand under Poe's and squeezes it very gently. He lowers his other hand onto Poe's head, caressing it by stroking through his locks slightly.

Looking into Poe's eyes feels like home. It always did. And it always was so much more than words they exchange. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, although he wished he could hear it. Hear it a thousand times more in his life. But this-

Finn can't help but smile. A smile full of hurt and sadness.

And then he feels Poe's hand getting limp in his own and sees the light in his eyes slowly fade away.

Finn's smile fades simultaneously and he let's out a sob. Tears already streaming down his face as he squeezes Poe's hand tightly. Lowering his head, until his forehead touches Poe's. He doesn't hear or realise his sobbing. 

He doesn't hear Chewie's calls. He doesn't see the entrance ramp going down again. He doesn't hear the battle outside and how Rey jumps in the Falcon. 

As the ramp closes again and still in shock from everything down in the base, Rey turns around with a relieved but still scared look on her face, to see Finn hunched over Poe. She does not need to see any more, she rushes to Finn and wraps her arms around him, not able to hold back tears.

Chewie flies them safe back to the resistance base and lands. Many of the resistance members the falcon and hurried to the landing space to give them a cheerful welcome. But when the Falcon landed and the engines shut down, nothing happened. The door didn't open. Nothing.

\-- After the resistance won the war --

Finn left the celebration party and had gone to his room on the falcon. He sat on the floor and lit a small candle. Laying his hand on Poe's necklace he wears and closes his eyes.

After a few minutes he hears a familiar rolling sound followed by footsteps. Rey knocks on the door frame and she and BB8 slowly walk up to Finn. She took a seat next to him and BB8 rolls on the other side. Rey puts her arm around Finn, her other hand resting on his other arm and lets her head rest on his shoulder.

Beebee watches the little flame on the candle and lowers his head a bit. Finn wipes away an escaped tear and smiles softly, as he leans his head against Rey's and closes his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> See im sorry,,,  
> I love our trio pls dont be mad at me
> 
> I hope you have a great day. Give Daisy, John and Oscar lots of love. Thank you for reading!


End file.
